


Anchorage

by Lieblos



Series: Dicionário de Sentimentos Obscuros [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: An.cho.ra.ge1. O desejo de segurar o tempo enquanto ele passa, como tentar se segurar em uma pedra no meio de um rio com muita correnteza.[XIUHAN] [DRAMA]





	Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

> Quando eu tive a ideia dessa história, esperava que ficasse algo bom. Em minha cabeça, era algo interessante.  
Eu sinceramente não sei dizer se o que eu escrevi é algo bom, não consigo mais pré-julgar algo meu no momento em que estou atualmente.  
Espero que ao menos tenha ficado uma leitura aproveitosa. 
> 
> História inspirada na música Careless Whisper.

**ANCHORAGE**

O tempo parecia não passar, preso no relógio sentimental. Tudo era como se estivesse em outra superfície, em outra atmosfera. Era borrado e embaçado pelo desfoque dos olhos que não olhava para nada em específico, a mente imersa em pensamentos.

O peito de Lu Han estava apertado. Se sentia sufocado dentro de si mesmo por vestir a máscara da felicidade, uma imagem feita para agradar todas aquelas pessoas que possuíam o sentimento mútuo de não se importarem com ele assim como ele não se importava com elas. Parecia tão frio, sem qualquer emoção.

Nunca ansiou tanto fugir de tudo, escapar de seu corpo e sua realidade. Desejava que fosse diferente, seria melhor se tivesse nascido do jeito certo. Contudo, para sua lástima, iria carregar essa tristeza para sempre como condenação de seus pecados contra a ordem natural.

Observou a noiva sorrir. Ela estava encantadora, linda como sempre esteve. A luz do salão caía-lhe bem, iluminando-a enquanto dançava com seu marido a tão esperada valsa dos noivos. O belo vestido branco combinava com ela, fazia-lhe jus a como era. Tão meiga, uma mulher que gostaria de ter ao seu lado um dia na vida.

Observou o noivo a sorrir. E um embargou subiu-lhe à garganta, prendendo sua respiração e aumentando sua angústia. Aquele sorriso não era real, Minseok não estava realmente sorrindo. O rosto parecia parafusado, prendendo a mesma máscara que Lu Han usava desde que soube por sua mãe que o filho mais velho da família Kim teve o casamento arranjado. Parecia tão elegante aos olhos de todos, tão lindo. No entanto, Lu Han era capaz de notar o semblante cabisbaixo, os olhos sem vida a denunciar silenciosamente o corpo a mover-se como marionete.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Era capaz somente de observá-los a dançar, Minseok conduzindo sua esposa pelo salão, arrancando suspiros de mulheres encantadas pela ocasião. Despejava álcool dentro do estômago sem qualquer alimento, utilizando do vinho para aguentar a manter-se ali.

Não era o suficiente.

Lu Han respirou fundo, o frio o alimentando de vazio e o fazendo ficar mais deslocado na grande festa. Precisava sair dali, não aguentava mais. A inveja, o ciúmes e o retrogosto do arrependimento o levava à escuridão da dor a habitar seus sentimentos.

Deu outro gole em sua quarta taça de vinho, engolindo junto a coragem de se afastar de sua família a aproveitar a festa do casamento. Ninguém notaria sua ausência, estavam distraídos demais com a multidão de pessoas, presas em fazer o papel de sempre para impressionar e manter a imagem de aristocracia.

Desviou o olhar em busca de uma rota de escape, deparando-se com uma porta em arco que levava ao jardim. Deixou sua taça sobre a mesa e caminhou calmamente até sua saída, passando despercebido por todos vestidos à rigor para o casório.

Fugiu.

Lu Han ultrapassou o jardim e escondeu-se em meio a árvore próxima da estufa de rosas da Sra.Kim, seu _smoking _o camuflando por entre os arbustos assim como a escuridão da noite adentro.

O ar fresco adentrou seus pulmões como um choque elétrico, tentando puxar o peso de sua alma para deixá-lo relaxado, livrá-lo da tensão a habitar seus ombros. Contudo, não era capaz. Embora tudo em si demonstrasse ao contrário, encontrava-se inquieto, nervoso.

Deveria estar feliz. Colocaram um fim na desgraça que possuíam. Todos os momentos que passaram juntos fora deixado para trás, só haveria aquilo que Minseok iria construir com sua esposa e Lu Han, posteriormente, com a dele.

Deveria estar feliz.

No entanto não conseguia.

Possuía tanta inveja dela. Ela passaria o resto de sua vida com o homem que Lu Han erroneamente amava. Teria filhos com ele, uma família. Enquanto isso, Lu Han somente assistiria, desejando ter nascido como uma mulher para receber o contrato de ganhar a vida que ela estava começando a viver.

Doía tanto.

Suas lágrimas desceram silenciosas, contornando sua face e deixando-o ao pularem para atingir a grama recém-cortada. O vento seco tentava-lhe impedir de continuar a se humilhar para si mesmo, arduamente querendo secar-lhe os olhos. Mas, no final, seu vazio interior venceu, fazendo-o ficar ao choro.

A noite trabalhava devagar, prolongando cada segundo e impossibilitando que pudesse voltar para casa antes que a festa acabasse. A cena do casamento continuava a passar em sua cabeça repetidas vezes, torturando-o como deveria ser. Perdido, somente notou uma segunda presença quando avistou a silhueta ao seu lado.

Não precisou virar-se, sabia quem era.

Ficaram quietos, ambos a encarar a vastidão de estrelas no céu sobre suas cabeças. Tão belas a guardar seu segredo, prendendo em cada uma delas tudo que já viveram, cada simples memória daquele amor puro condenado pela sociedade inglesa.

A mão sorrateira de Minseok foi encontrar com a de Lu Han, entrelaçando seus dedos ao do outro, fazendo-a parar de tremer a força. Era tão esquisito com o anel no dedo anelar. A mão que por vezes segurou às escondidas parecia tão diferente, não era mais a mesma que acariciou e beijou por tantas vezes quando ninguém podia vê-los.

Minseok já não era mais dele.

De repente, Lu Han o puxou consigo. Levou-os para dentro da estufa, lar de todas as memórias que dividiram escondido, desde seu primeiro beijo à última lembrança que possuíam. Deixariam guardado para sempre naquele lugar antes de acabar com tudo aquilo que nunca deveriam ter começado.

Lu Han largou tudo de lado, esquecendo-se do mundo ao redor deles. Permitiu-se a ter uma última vez. Não havia mais nada além de Minseok e a si mesmo, os dois em meio às rosas testemunhas.

Sentiu-se um pouco ansioso, como se fosse a primeira vez. Contudo, seria a última vez. Lu Han trouxe Minseok até o centro vazio e depositou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, deixando claro suas intenções. Desajeitado, conduziu em uma dança em uma música que tocava unicamente em sua cabeça, sendo acompanhado por Minseok, sentindo-o envolver sua cintura.

Seus corpos se aproximaram discretamente até que estivessem abraçados. Moviam-se lentamente sem ritmo, tendo um pisando no pé do outro sem querer quando se atrapalhavam sobre quem levava a dança.

O sorriso aflorava naturalmente. Era real. E deveria ser assim que tinham que estar desde o começo, juntos um ao outro como desejavam, sorrindo sincero. Apesar da felicidade efêmera de estarem juntos, a angústia permanecia a apertar-lhes o peito com o reconhecimento de que nunca mais iriam dançar juntos.

Minseok escondeu seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do outro, sentindo-lhe melhor o calor único daquele que por tanto tempo amava. Em retribuição, Lu Han curvou a cabeça até que seus lábios tocassem a testa dele, depositando um beijo singelo que os fez arrepiar com o choque elétrico a percorrer seus corpos.

Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram assim. Já não importava mais. Lu Han queria manter tal momento, agarrava-se a ele com força como alguém a se segurar a um fato que todos sabiam que já não mais existiria, desejando que jamais acabasse.

Tudo iria mudar, suas vidas e eles. Aquilo que tinham conhecimento de que nunca deveriam ter começado acabou, seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Tremia ao pensar, dominado pelo sentimento de solidão adiantada.

Com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, Lu Han escorregou a mão do pescoço de Minseok ao rosto, fazendo olhar para si. Assim como os seus próprios, os olhos em formato felino brilhava em choro, o rosto sendo lavado pelo líquido. Hesitante, levou aos lábios aos de Minseok, sentindo o gosto salgado da tristeza que os tomava. Se beijavam em desespero, em saudades antecipada por um futuro em que não estariam mais juntos.

Aquela noite ficaria para sempre na memória de Lu Han, retornando como seus mais doces sonhos vividos carregados de utopia de um mundo em que tivessem ficado juntos. E na lembrança de quando reviu Minseok trinta anos depois em um caixão prestes a ser sepultado.

Enquanto apertava a mão sem vida do homem que nunca deixou de amar, Lu Han só conseguia se lembrar de que jamais foi capaz de dançar com alguém como havia dançado com Minseok.


End file.
